


Look For Shooting Stars

by bellafarella



Series: Tumblr Prompts [15]
Category: Shameless (US)
Genre: Bipolar Disorder, Explicit Language, Fluff and Smut, Future Fic, Hospitalization, M/M, Sexual Content, Tumblr Ask Box Fic, Tumblr Prompt, baseball field, set some time in season 5, sort of, the dugouts
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2014-10-26
Updated: 2014-10-26
Packaged: 2018-02-22 18:23:15
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,788
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/2517404
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/bellafarella/pseuds/bellafarella
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Anonymous said:<br/>I would like you to write something about the new photo noel fisher posted on baseball field (located in s5).</p>
            </blockquote>





	Look For Shooting Stars

**Author's Note:**

> YESSSS thank you for this prompt anon!!! Really wanted something from that picture! I freaked (like everyone must have) when Noel posted that picture. Can't wait anymore to see what they do there!
> 
> My knowledge is very limited to what actually happens when people are hospitalized for disorders, so if I'm wrong let me know! 
> 
> Hope you enjoy this!!!  
> <3

Ian had been through a lot over the rest of the winter. He was back in Chicago and Mickey found him shaking his ass for tips in gold booty shorts at a gay club. Mickey saved Ian that day, and he continued to save him from then on.

 

After finally coming out of that damn closet Mickey actually felt relieved. He had the only thing that had any value to him. He had Ian Gallagher by his side, bruised and bloody, but still right there. 

 

Ian came crashing down after that day and got caught under the spell of depression. Mickey couldn’t comprehend it when Fiona Gallagher told him Ian was depressed. How the fuck could he be depressed? Mickey came out to his father for him, to keep him from leaving again. Mickey did this all for Ian, so they could be _free_ to be together. That’s all they’ve ever wanted. Then Ian goes and gets depressed. 

 

From that moment Fiona said they’d have to hospitalize him Mickey knew there was no fucking way in hell they were taking Ian away from him. No fucking way. He finally had him. All of him. He was not about to let him go, not again. 

 

But as the days went on and Ian wasn’t getting any better Mickey felt trapped. Trapped between wanting to keep Ian and doing what was best for him. Mickey went to speak to someone at the psychiatric ward in the hospital. He found out that if Ian were to be admitted it’d be anywhere between 30 and 90 days. It wasn’t forever, and she had said that after the initial 30 days Mickey would be able to visit. He could do 30 days without Ian. He was going to try. He went months without him, without seeing his face, without hearing his voice, without anything. This would be to get him back to his Ian-self. The Ian he fell in love with and would do anything to protect, even if that meant protecting him from himself.

 

Mickey was able to get Ian out of bed after a couple weeks of trying every single day. Ian was trying so damn hard to get better for Mickey, for his family, for himself. It was just so hard. He felt completely trapped and didn’t know how to get out of it. It felt like he had a giant boulder weighing down on him that wouldn’t come the fuck off. 

 

When Mickey asked him to sign himself in at the hospital he did it. He knew he had to. 

 

He had told Mickey, “For how long will I be there?”

 

Mickey had answered, “I don’t know… 30 days. Could be more. It all depends on your progress, Ian.”

 

Ian had nodded and looked down at his hands. They had been sitting outside the hospital. Ian hesitant to go inside.

 

Mickey had grabbed his hand and tilted his chin up to look at him. He said to him, “You can do this. I know you can. I love you, Ian. I wouldn’t have asked you to do this unless I knew that it would help you.”

 

Ian had kissed Mickey on the lips ever so softly. Mickey wanted to deepen it but they barely had any physical contact in weeks other than Mickey helping Ian out of bed, and gentle touches on his face. 

 

They went inside and Ian signed himself in. 

 

“I’ll call every day until they let me talk to you, Ian. I’ll see you in 30 days okay?” Mickey said taking Ian’s face in his hands.

 

Ian grabbed onto Mickey’s sides and nodded into Mickey’s hands, a tear running down his face. Mickey wiped his tear away and kissed him softly on the lips. Ian deepened the kiss and pulled Mickey close to him.

 

“I’m so sorry, Mick. I will do everything I can to be back to normal,” Ian said when they broke apart.

 

Mickey shook his head and said, “Nothin to apologize for Gallagher. Told you a million times. You can get through this. We can get through this.” 

 

Ian smiled softly and said, “When I get to see you again I’ll tell you those words you’ve been saying to me for weeks now. I will do it when I know I’m better enough. You deserve to hear them so badly. I’m sorry I can’t say them right now.”

 

Mickey nodded and kissed Ian again, not trusting his voice to not break if he were to speak.

 

“See you soon, Ian,” Mickey told Ian before he went inside the ward.

 

“See you soon, Mick,” Ian said back then followed the nurse into the psychiatric ward.

 

 

 

Mickey counted the days until the days were finally up and he got to go see Ian at the hospital. 

 

Mickey and Ian grabbed each other and held on. They broke apart slightly to kiss. They kissed like they haven’t had water in the desert for years. Ian rested his forehead against Mickey’s and they breathed heavily. 

 

“I love you, Mickey. I love you so much. I’m so sorry it took me so long to say back. But I do, I love you, I always have. I always will,” Ian said looking into Mickey’s eyes. Mickey caressed his boyfriends cheek before kissing him again.

 

“I love you too,” Mickey said with a shy smile. 

 

Ian had told him that he signed up for another 30 days but that this time it would be different because Mickey would be allowed to visit him. Mickey happily agreed if it meant that Ian was getting better and would see be able to see him.

 

 

Ian had finally been back home after 2 months. Mickey brought him back to the Milkovich home when his days were up at the hospital, Ian had not  wanted to go see his family just yet. He had just wanted time alone with Mickey. Mickey had no complaints about that.

 

 

Summer passed with Ian stable on his medication and running every morning with Fiona, and living with Mickey at the Milkovich home. Ian was on the right track and Mickey couldn’t be more proud of him.

 

So summer came and went in the south side of Chicago, Illinois but that didn’t stop Mickey from bringing his boyfriend to the baseball field. 

 

Ian and Mickey walked side by side through the grass to the dugouts. Playfully shoving at each other, and bumping shoulders. Laughing and talking. Just like that summer years ago when they first hooked up there.

 

They got to the dugouts and stood across from each other. Mickey leaning against the fence and Ian at the bench.

 

Ian looked at his boyfriend with an easy grin.

 

“What you smilin at?” Mickey asked. He couldn’t help but grin back. Ian was smiling and laughing and being genuine about it. He couldn’t have asked for a better sight.

 

“You. I can’t believe you brought me back here after so many years,” Ian said.

 

“Thought we could relive some good memories,” Mickey said with a sly grin.

 

Ian smirked at his man and crossed the small space between them. He stood in front of Mickey close enough that he could touch him if he reached out.

 

They looked each other up and down before locking gazes.

 

Mickey pulled at the bottom of Ian’s tshirt pulling him to him. Ian grinned and went willingly. Mickey held Ian flush against him and grazed his hand up and then down Ian’s torso from underneath his shirt, touching his warm, soft skin. 

 

Ian grabbed the back of Mickey’s neck and kissed him hard and rough on the lips. As rough as it was, it was also full of passion, lust, and love. Craving each others touch and skin on skin, they started stripping off their clothes. 

 

Once they were bare Ian turned Mickey around and told him, “Bend over.”

 

Mickey’s dick twitched at how deep and hoarse Ian’s voice was. 

 

Mickey complied and bent over for his boyfriend. Ian got on his knees and plunged his tongue in Mickey’s warm hole. Mickey moaned out at the feel of Ian’s tongue lapping at his hole.

 

Ian added a couple fingers to the mix to stretch Mickey out a bit.

 

“You gonna get on me today Gallagher?” Mickey asked with a moan turning to watch his boyfriend lap at his sensitive skin.

 

Ian removed his fingers and stood up.

 

He lined himself up and slowly slid into his boyfriend.

 

He said, “Impatient little fuck you are.”

 

Mickey moaned out when Ian started to fuck him harder. He groaned and said, “Sh-shut the fuck up.”

 

“You like that, Mick? You want it harder?” Ian said going in and out of Mickey. Ian had a hand wrapped around Mickey’s waist and the other on his shoulder holding him in place. 

 

Mickey moaned when Ian started kissing and nipping at his skin, “ _Fuckkk yes._ Ian harder.”

 

Ian complied. He started to pound into his boyfriend and Mickey met him thrust for thrust. 

 

Mickey moaned out loudly when Ian hit his sweet spot. Ian continued to ram into that spot as he reached around to stroke Mickey’s neglected cock.

 

Mickey stood straight, his back flush against Ian’s front. He rested his head on Ian’s shoulder and reached around with one hand to grab Ian’s ass. The other hand wound itself in Ian’s fire red hair. Ian sucked at Mickey’s neck.

 

Both boys were panting heavily and came hot and loud, calling out each others names. 

 

 

They were able to get dressed and went to lay in the grass on the field.

 

They lay next to each other, as close as they could. Using their arms above their heads to rest their heads on. 

 

They were quiet for a while just enjoying being next to each other alone. 

 

Until Ian said, “So are we looking for shooting stars?” 

 

Mickey turned to look at Ian and he had the biggest shit eating grin on. Ian turned to see Mickey glaring at him, he couldn’t help but burst out laughing.

 

Mickey not being able to resist the redhead when he was this happy started to laugh also.

 

“Fuck off,” Mickey said through his laughter.

 

Ian continued to laugh. Mickey got up and straddled his boyfriends hips making him stop.

 

Ian sat up and gripped onto Mickey’s hips holding him down against him.

 

“You’re such a dork,” Mickey said smiling at his redheaded dork.

 

“You love it,” Ian said with a smirk.

 

“Of course I do,” Mickey said before dipping down to kiss Ian on the lips.

 

They broke apart and Mickey said what he just had to say in this moment, “So you good to go again or you need some time firecrotch?” 

**Author's Note:**

> Please feel free to leave comments and kudos!
> 
> Mwaaaa <3
> 
> Follow me on tumblr: http://bellafarella.tumblr.com/ I'm also taking prompts, if y'all have something you want me to write hit me up :D


End file.
